prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Borden
Steven James Bordon (born March 20, 1959 in Omaha, Nebraska) is an American wrestler, currently wrestling for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Scorpion Death Drop :*Scorpion Death Lock :*Stinger Splash *'Nicknames' :*"The Icon" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Blade Runners - with Blade Runner Rock :*Freedom Fighters - with Justice :* Lex Luger & Sting - with Lex Luger :*Dudes With Attitude :*The Four Horsemen :*Hot Stuff And Hyatt International :*Millionaire's Club :*nWo Wolfpac :*Powerteam USA *'Theme music' :*"Seek And Destroy" by Metallica (WCW) :*"Slay Me" by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Stingellica" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) 1 :*NWA World Television Champion (1 time) :*Jim Crockett Sr. Memorial Cup Tag Team Tournament winner (1988) - with Lex Luger :*NWA Iron Man Tournament winner (1989) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) 1 :*TNA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Kurt Angle :*TNA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Champion (6 times) :*WCW International World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Kevin Nash (1), Lex Luger (1), and The Giant (1) :*Battle Bowl winner (1991) :*WCW King of Cable Tournament winner (1992) :*WCW European Cup winner (2 times) (1994, 2000) :*Triple Crown Champion *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Tag Team Champion (3 times) - with Eddie Gilbert (2) and Rick Steiner (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Ranked #'1' in the 1992 PWI 500 :*Ranked #'15' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003. :*Ranked #'52' of the best tag teams of the PWI Years in 2003 with Lex Luger :*Most Improved Wrestler (1988) :*Wrestler of the Year (1990) :*Most Inspirational Wrestler (1990) :*Most Popular Wrestler (1991) :*Match of the Year (1991) - with Lex Luger vs. The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott Steiner) :*Most Popular Wrestler (1992) :*Most Popular Wrestler (1994) :*Most Popular Wrestler (1997) :*Comeback of the Year (2006) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Most Improved Wrestler (1988) :*Most Charismatic Wrestler (1988) :*5 Star Match: February 24, 1991, WarGames Match, WCW Wrestle War 1991 with Brian Pillman, and The Steiner Brothers vs. Ric Flair, Larry Zbyszko, Barry Windham and Sid Vicious :*Best Babyface (1992) :*Most Charismatic Wrestler (1992) :*5 Star Match: February 24, 1992, WarGames Match, [[Wrestle War#1992: WarGames|WCW Wrestle War 1992]] with Nikita Koloff, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, & Dustin Rhodes vs. Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, Bobby Eaton, & Larry Zbyszko :*Match of the Year (1998) vs. Ric Flair 1Sting is a 2 time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, however his first run as champion was while the title was commisioned by World Championship Wrestling, while his second title run was while the title was commisioned by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. See also *Sting's career history *Sting's event history *Sting's gimmicks *Significant Storylines External links and references *TheRealSting.com (Official Website) *Sting profile at TNAWrestling.com *Sting profile at CAGEMATCH.net *November 2006 Interview with SLAM! Wrestling Sting Sting Sting Sting